


【燦次方】包裹（番外篇）

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【燦次方】包裹 [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Another story, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200808--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan
Series: 【燦次方】包裹 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869991
Kudos: 5





	【燦次方】包裹（番外篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 200808  
> \--

許燦明明是有選擇權的。

在浴室門被關上之前，明明有足夠思考的時間，夠他直接踹崔秉燦一腳讓對方腳滑跌進浴缸裡，也夠他逃出崔秉燦家裡的。

怕不是被對方的眼神蠱惑了吧，手裡推著的力道輕得像只是做做樣子而已。

浴室裡的水氣使人頭暈，看著自己的衣褲被脫下，耳邊是那人的低語，許燦任憑對方的手在自己身上不安分的撫摸著。

再這樣下去，會拖到送貨進度的啊。

可是、可是……

「許燦先生，要負起責任哦。」

語畢又吻上許燦的唇，過了一會才將許燦的身體轉過去背向自己，將今天買的潤滑劑塗在手上，一邊將手指伸入洞穴裡，聽許燦驚呼一聲後笑了笑又開口說話。

「都看完我的身體了，要是什麼也不表示就離開會很傷人的哦。」

  
  


他說的對，我畢竟看光他的裸體了啊，好像不能就這麼走人吧。

所以……並不是故意要拋下工作的，公司也能理解的吧？

  
  


「許燦先生……」

崔秉燦俯身貼上許燦的背，一手伸到許燦胸前玩弄著突起的點，一手掐在對方腰上，聽著許燦的喘息聲將自己的硬物插進對方體內，後頸的肉看起來也很美味，崔秉燦忍不住咬上幾口。

許燦的手扶在浴室牆上，隨著越來越激烈的撞擊，手指開始彎曲幾乎快要握成拳，整個身體都在往下掉，就只有被掐住的腰和被進出著的部位仍維持著最初的高度。

崔秉燦發現後兩手一撈，輕易將許燦的身體抬好後，湊到對方耳邊說快好了，再撐一會就可以到床上去了。

「嗯……崔先……啊……」

「這麼熱的天還一直送貨真的辛苦你了，以後就在我這休息好再上班怎麼樣？」

「嗚……」

許燦想說那不可能，這裡離郵局太遠了，卻沒有力氣說，明明是想要說點什麼來罵崔秉燦，聲音跑出口卻成了零碎的喘息。

為什麼自己的聲音突然就不受控制了呢？

崔秉燦拿出自己的東西坐在浴室裡的矮凳，抱著許燦，自己對準穴口又插了進去，許燦整個人掛在他身上，已經提不起精神，先早一步射在了崔秉燦的腹部，冰涼的感覺讓崔秉燦更加努力做最後衝刺。

直到射在許燦體內，才想起他什麼都買了就是忘記買保險套，崔秉燦仔細幫對方清理完後，才將身體癱軟累到昏睡過去的許燦抱到床上。

本想讓他穿上自己的衣服，想想還是算了，裸著也挺好的。

雖然隔天早上看著許燦忍不住又吃了他一次，但總算是逼得許燦不再對自己使用敬語了，雖然肩膀被咬出齒痕，比起委屈反而只是很開心，崔秉燦還是拿了自己的衣服給許燦穿，並詢問許燦是不是很生氣，對方沒有說話只是狠狠瞪了一眼就離開了。

  
  


「西八……老子的初體驗簡直亂七八糟啊……」

雖然也不是完全不滿足就是了。

許燦邊啃著炸雞邊看著電視播了好幾次的老電影，不管哪個年代的愛情電影，先不論劇情邏輯，總歸是要有點高低起伏才能有圓滿結局，浪漫的告白也是不能缺少的。

想起崔秉燦傳給自己的KKT，不禁有些惱怒。

**昨晚拆得最開心的包裹是燦哥呢。**

**西八。**

**燦哥，要不要跟我一起去看星星？**

**不去。**

難得放假，許燦是哪都不想去的，畢竟腰真的痛得要死。

還好只要有正當理由就能申請休假，他抱著小雞抱枕繼續沉迷在電影裡，不知不覺就睡著了。

  
  


叮咚。

叮咚。

叮咚。

「……誰啊？」

被吵醒的許燦拿起手機看一眼，沒想到一睡就是四個小時，一天就這樣浪費了。

把頭埋進抱枕裡大叫一聲後起身準備去應門，臉上和心裡都是滿滿的不甘願。

「您的外送來了。」

分明是在哪聽過的聲音，許燦記得自己並沒有網購任何東西，是詐騙嗎？這年頭的詐騙集團已經這麼大膽會直接上門了？

保險起見，還是拿個什麼可以攻擊對方的東西吧，如此想著拿起鍋鏟慢慢走向門口。

深呼吸後在心裡默默數到三才幫對方開門，但門拉開時過於用力，撞到牆往回彈導致再度關上了。

「呃……」

許燦自己都覺得太無言了，傻傻盯著關上的門，等聽到叩叩的敲門聲才又緩緩開門。

「燦哥……有這麼不想見到我嗎？」

哇，原來是讓自己腰痛休假的罪魁禍首來了。

「咳咳，我剛那不是故意的……不對，你為什麼要裝成外送員啊？」

「啊，我怕直接報名字你就不來開門了。」

「怎麼會？我是那麼小肚雞腸的人嗎？」

「不是的話怎麼拒絕我呢。」

許燦翻了個白眼，將手裡拿著的鍋鏟塞到對方手裡，轉身說自己只是腰痛不想出門罷了，既然你閒到自己找上門就隨便做點什麼吃的算了。

「燦哥現在跟第一次見面的態度差好多哦。」崔秉燦邊配合對方的話下廚，偶爾轉頭看看全身癱在懶人沙發上的許燦。

「那還不是因為你獸性大發？本來以為是個文弱青年……嘖，想不到啊。」

當了兩年多郵差，想不到第一次換送貨區域就遇到了崔秉燦，看上去真的是很有氣質的人，要是年幼時遇到這種大哥哥給糖果，恐怕會忍不住忘記媽媽說的話跟上去的吧。

啊，嘖，不就是長了好看了點嘛。

崔秉燦聽完許燦的話笑出聲，哼著歌拿番茄醬在蛋包飯上畫了一隻柯基和小雞，小心地端到桌上，許燦瞄到蛋包飯上的圖案立刻從沙發上彈起身坐好。

「嗚哇，好可愛！」

「嘿嘿，畫畫是我的專長呢。」

「哦……原來你是搞畫畫的？」

崔秉燦這才發現原來還沒跟許燦提過自己是繪師這件事，眼珠子轉了轉又笑了起來。

「燦哥，吃完飯我送你一個禮物。」

「嗯？哦。」

但是要吃掉可愛圖案有點不捨，許燦忍不住用手機開了連拍功能，大概照了30張才開動，崔秉燦則看著許燦開心拍照的樣子露出微笑，等到他拍完才跟著一起低頭吃飯。

許燦吃飯時很專心，幾乎沒說什麼話，眼睛只盯著盤子裡，而崔秉燦卻老是邊看著許燦邊吃。

等兩人吃完，許燦又一副疲憊地往懶人沙發倒去，崔秉燦移動自己的身子，也躺在懶人沙發上看著許燦。

「這沙發一個人用的……」

「……」

崔秉燦沒有回話只是在手機上點了幾下，幾秒後許燦的KKT響起了通知聲，一臉疑惑的拿起來查看，他點開崔秉燦傳的圖片檔。

「哇……」

畫裡是他穿著制服的模樣，脖子上流的汗明顯被強調出來，雖然只有半身也能看出崔秉燦畫得有多認真了，原來自己看起來是這個樣子的嗎，許燦直接看呆了，發出驚嘆後就沒再說一句話。

「燦哥，你喜歡嗎？」

「當然喜歡！」

怕被誤會是因為不滿意才沉默，許燦答得既快又大聲，崔秉燦低頭笑了。

「真的喜歡嗎？」

「當然是真的！」

崔秉燦的臉往許燦靠近，在還差一點點就能親到的距離停下來，手放到許燦的腰上輕輕撫摸著。

額頭抵著對方，聲音變得很輕。

「我是問你……喜歡我嗎？」

「……」

啊，西八，我這是又中計了嗎？

許燦的動搖全因睫毛抖動的頻率被那人發現，明明知道對方的手又在亂來，卻只是吞了吞口水。

「我……要是不喜歡還會讓你進門嗎？」

唇上立即傳來柔軟的觸感，都還沒做什麼，腰好像又開始發痛了。

像那時一樣，怎麼碰到崔秉燦就好像被打了麻醉，什麼都做不了只能任他擺布。

可是、可是……

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


心好像真的被騙走了。

  
  
  
  


許燦是有選擇權的，所以這次也選擇不推開、不逃跑，以及……

  
  
  


不讓崔秉燦繼續過獨居生活了。


End file.
